undertone
by nacho the story teller
Summary: kids when your parents say don't talk to strangers ya don't talk to stranger! because then you get thrown into a life of fun filled adventure eith monsters, demons, void cretures, and puns...don't get any ideas! anyway frisk has a really bad day and follows a small girl into the sewer and well...you can guess the rest! (rated t for now!)
**_Authors note: I'm only going to update this in-between chapters in the book I'm writing and planning to publish, that aside I've been around in the Undertale community I've seen some things (very strange things mind you!) and I think I got something fer ya ere, give me a second! *scrapes the bottom of the barrel* ah here we are! (Sorry if it's short!)_**

Chapter one: PARKING!

It started with sitting on a park bench, bunched up into a ball, sobbing into her legs it was raining little bit, she was there for around five minutes just sitting and feeling sorry for herself, couldn't even fight back, her cheek was bleeding, she had a black eye, and she was bruised to all hell but, worse of all was frisks pride.

Her self-loathing was interrupted when; someone sat on the opposite end of the bench to frisk, causing the wood in-between them to bend a little at the sudden impact. Frisk stopped sobbing a little and looked over at my new bench mate; he was wearing a blue jacket, black shorts with white stripes going down the side, he was also wearing… slippers? Needless to say that wasn't going to be a normal park encounter; she couldn't really see his face under the hood, he seemed really pale though. Frisk was about to speak up but, this mysterious stranger did it for her.

"Sup kiddo; hope ya don't mind me 'parking' here!"

Frisk was about to respond when she couldn't resist laughing… 'Parking'? Really? Frisk simply responded with "it's alright, I don't mind, after all, its public parking"

He couldn't hold it back, he was laughing his ass off, and He stayed that way for about for a full minute, before wheezing out of it. Frisk sat up straight letting her legs touch the grass, she let the wind grace her face with its presence, she was no longer crying, guess that's the power of bad jokes. She wasn't as surprised to hear him talk this time.

"It's a beautiful day outside I'nt? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, Perfect day for a picnic, Minus the rain of course."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's the matter buddy?" he fully turned to look at her, still couldn't see past his hood, she thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know just… orphan stuff I guess."

"Oh alright… who hit you?" she was surprised at that question, guess it was that obvious. She didn't say anything but, somehow that's all he needed to know.

"Well kid, I gotta go see a friend of mine, hopefully we can…" he reached into his coat and pulled put a…ketchup bottle? "…ketchup?"

Frisk couldn't help but laugh; bad jokes are definitely the best jokes. She decided to get up as well, and the bench thanked them for that with a loud creek. He started to walk away but frisk yelled "hey dude what's your name?" he just stopped, turned around, and said "sans… its sans, how about you?"

"Frisk"

"Well frisk, see ya later…" and with that sans and frisk parted ways, she returned to the orphanage, and sans returned god knows where.

The next day started like any other, and it almost ended like that too, except when she was walking home. It was the usual street but, she stopped in the middle of the side walk, she didn't really know why she did, she just kind of stopped. Frisk looked around, there was no one walking or driving on this road which was odd, but not nearly as odd as the manhole in the middle of the road, it was opened up a bit, the weirdest part about it was the fact that there was a small girl (at least she thought it was a girl) with red eyes peeking out of the grate, she was staring at her. They both looked at each other for a good five minutes, the silence was only broken when the girl in the grate just giggled and motioned frisk to follow her before disappearing into the grate.

Frisk took a minute to look around, no one, which made no sense, she lived in the city for god's sake, that's the automobiles natural habitat! There weren't even car sounds in the distance, she just looked back at the grate… she had no idea in her right mind why she was going into the grate and today she still today doesn't know she willingly went into the sewer, maybe it was to escape the orphanage, maybe so she could just disappear, maybe she was just curious. No matter what it was, it got the best the best of her; she walked over to it (not even bothering to look both ways) and tried to open the grate to no avail, disappointed she started back towards the orphanage. She had to tell someone that there was a little girl in the sewers. She went back to the side walk when she heard the grate slide open behind her, she turned around to look at it again, and it was wide open. She looked down, it was mostly dark, good thing she always had a flashlight on her person. She turned it on and looked down, there was a ladder going down (she didn't know if these were normal for each grate) beyond that there wasn't much else. She placed the flashlight in between her teeth and placed a foot one of the poles and climbed down, the bottom didn't smell that bad, in fact it didn't smell at all to her relief there wasn't any sewage down there as well, didn't make any sense weren't there supposed to be sewage in a sewer?

It was dark in every direction other than the one her flashlight shown. She moved the light around the room and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Frisk being a bit spooked by this place started climbing back up the ladder, the only problem was she hit her head on the grate and fell back down hitting the ground hard. She herself up and pointed her flashlight up at the grate, closed. She started to panic a little, why the hell did she come down here, no one knew she was down here…did anyone even care?

She shown the flashlight around the area calling out, only to hear her own voice bounce back at her however around the third time calling out she heard that giggle again, she snapped around and saw her stand there she was being cute before now it's just fucking creepy. They just looked at each other for a moment, until the girl motioned for Frisk to follow her again, not like Frisk had anywhere else to go. Wordlessly She followed the girl (worst case scenario she's dies at the bottom of the sewers she thought to herself jokingly) for an unknown amount of time until they just stopped.

"Um… little girl, aren't you leading me somewhere?" frisk asked in a very unsure voice, the little girl just broke into a sprint with frisk close behind yelling for her to wait, though she wasn't listening, just kept running until she rounded a corner and frisk followed but found only a dead end and no girl. Frisk cursed and looked around, There was no one and nothing around, just tunnels and tunnels of nothing. She examined the wall at the back, nothing. She attempted to punch the wall but she just fell right through. She couldn't see anything literally pure darkness. Dark, darker, yet darker. Her inside were on fire specifically her chest, her head felt like it was gonna pop, then it stopped. All at once. She felt like she was lying on pavement she couldn't open her eyes she wouldn't it was lighter in her own head then out there she heard an unfamiliar voice say

"hey y-you ok?"


End file.
